El vestido azul
by krayteona
Summary: QUE PASA SI EL AMOR DE TU VIDA TE ENGAÑA? PODRAS SOPORTARLO?


Una joven mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, dueña de unos hermosos cabellos castaños y de unos maravillosos ojos color miel. Cualquiera que la veía podría saber todo su sentimiento de tristeza y sufrimiento y para que sea más verdadero este sentimiento, unas lágrimas caían de ellos haciendo que recorra por sus suaves y enrojecidas mejillas cayendo sobre sus piernas sin ningún impedimento.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido corto en color azul noche que dejaba ver sus contorneadas piernas, tenía tirantes y un pequeño escote que dejaba entrever sus encantos. En una mano tenía una copa de vino, que miraba debes en cuando, tal vez embriagándose podría olvidar todo su dolor, y en su mente tenía el peor de los recuerdos.

Solo una palabra

Se hubiera llevado el dolor

Con el beso amargo de aquel licor

Hubiera bastado mi amor…

_Estaba llegando al departamento, muy animada a la casa de su novio, habían quedado que esa noche iban a salir. Se dirigió más temprano, así poder pasar un rato solos. Al llegar a la puerta noto que esta estaba levemente abierta, esto llamo su atención. Entro sigilosa, temiendo encontrar un ladrón o algo peor, tenía una fuerte opresión en el pecho advirtiéndole que algo no andaba bien (y sus intuiciones nunca fallaban a pesar de ser KarI la sensitiva del grupo), dejo su bolso en una mesita del recibidor. _

_En la sala y en la cocina no había nadie, se tranquilizó un poco. Vio una luz proveniente de la habitación de su amado y se dirigió allí. Abrió la puerta y vio lo peor que pudo haber visto. La opresión en el pecho fue más intensa, respiraba entre cortado, su piernas temblaban, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un profundo nudo en la garganta, su vista se estaba nublando y su cuerpo debilitando. Se sentía vacía._

__oh, por dios_ dijo en un leve susurro y salió rápidamente del lugar sin hacer caso a los gritos desesperados de Matt, que la seguía a toda velocidad. Tomo un taxi y se fue directo a su antigua casa, ahí no la iba a encontrar o al menos tardaría en hallarla._

Solo una mentira

Se viene con migo a pasear

Sé que me querías

En aquel abrazo en el mar

Una lagrima volvió a bajar por sus mejillas, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa, acabándose el líquido.

_Un chico de cabellos rubios y unos ojos iguales al cielo con un físico sin igual, se estaba besando apasionadamente con una chica delgada y de cabellos largos y negro._

-TE ODIO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, demostrando toda la desesperación que sentía. Tirando la copa al viento, haciendo que esta se partiera al chocar con el piso. Se sentía realmente mal, parecía que su alma se había quedado en ese lugar donde fue engañada tan cruelmente, se sentía morir. La persona que más amaba en el mundo, su primer amor, su todo, la había traicionado. No lo soportaba- te odio- susurro para luego llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que se percató de los cristales esparcidos por el piso, se levantó y con mucho cuidado tomo el trozo más grande, volvió a sentarse y con la mirada comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

Con el vestido azul que un día conociste

Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte

Te di mi corazón y lo regalaste

Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste

Eh rasgado mí vestido con una copa de vino

Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.

Paso el vidrio sobre su vestido, rasgándolo desesperadamente, haciendo que su piel también se lastimara.

En el cielo hay playas

Donde ves la vida pasar

Donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar

Vienen muy despacio y se van

Poso sus ojos sobre sus manos y luego sobre sus muñecas, las cuales sin pensarlo dos veces corto profundamente, haciendo que hilos de sangre se desparramaran por sus manos y que pequeñas gotas de estas cayeran al piso

Solo una caricia

Me hubiera ayudado a olvidar

Que no eran mis labios lo que ahora te hacen soñar

Sintió que golpeaban la puerta una y otra vez, pero no le dio importancia. No tenía fuerzas para responder a nada.

-Mimí sé que estás ahí, abre- decía Matt del otro lado

No hubo respuesta.

-MIMI POR FAVOR ABRE!- dentro de Él sabía que algo no iba bien. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Con el vestido azul

Que un día conociste

Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte

Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste

Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste

He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino

Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal

No aguantaba más tenía que saber si ella estaba bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces con todas sus fuerzas tumbo la puerta, y ahí la vio… se quedó estático durante unos segundo, hasta que vio como los hilos de sangre salían de su cuerpo. No podía ser, no.

-MIMI- fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a ella.

Buena suerte en tu camino

Yo ya tengo mi destino

Con mi sangre escribo

Este FINAL.


End file.
